Terminated
by darkgirl3
Summary: Justin and Gus are hanging out for the day after Brian gets called into work. Someone isn't happy at all that Justin's got Gus and lets him know. Sequel to I Could Never Love You


**I Own Nothing If I did none of the things on the show would have happened the way it did. **

**AN: If you like Michael don't read. If he's away from Brian and Justin he's fine. Near Justin and Brian nope. This is also a sequel to I Could Never Love You takes place the day after that story. **

**Summary: Justin and Gus are hanging out for the day after Brian gets called into work. Someone isn't happy at all that Justin's got Gus and lets him know.**

**Title: Terminated**

Justin was playing in the floor with Gus at the loft. Brian had been called into the office on an emergency and the girls were out of town. Gus was getting to stay with Brian all week because of them being gone. Justin was glad that he'd fixed the mistake he'd made the day before. He'd spent the night at the loft with Brian hanging out with Gus watching movies. He still couldn't help but smile at Gus telling Ethan goodbye for him. He had been stupid to think he could have something with anyone else. After Gus had fallen asleep in the race car bed Brian had gotten him for when he stayed at the loft, they'd had their own making up to do. Brian had made love to him before he'd told him that he did love him. It had been nice hearing those words even if he'd felt it earlier when he'd gotten him back.

Gus letting out a happy squeal after crashing his cars together got Justin's attention. He smiled at Gus before he went back to playing cars with one of his two favorite people. Brian being the second person he loved so much. He'd promised Gus he'd never leave him like he had again. He'd do anything in the world to protect him because he loved him. Gus had given him a hug telling him he loved him and knew he'd never hurt him. They played more crashing the cars together which Gus loved doing. They also spent some time buiding a lego tower with some of the large legos that he'd gotten Gus. He couldn't even get them into his mouth they were that big. He'd seen Gus try multiple times which was why he'd gotten the big ones. He knew from when his sister was little and Gus too kids loved sticking things in their mouths.

"Dada, I like food pwease." Gus said a little while later once they had a really large Lego tower made.

"Okay, you want some more spaghetti from yesterday or the chicken fingers?" Justin asked standing up before he picked Gus up too. He walked over to the fridge waiting for Gus to decide on what he wanted.

"Ghetti pwease extra cheese and big milk." Gus said with smile on his face pointing at the large bowl that was left from the night before. He'd asked Justin to make it for him because it was better than his mommies ghetti in his opinion.

"Spaghetii it is then, two plates and two big glasses of milk for us." Justin said getting the bowl out after he sat Gus down. He handed the bowl to Gus telling him to go sit it on the table before he got the milk out.

Gus loved helping out when he could so he let him help with setting the table too. He couldn't help, but think of the night before when Brian had helped him cook. Gus had been busy watching a movie while they'd cooked together. It had been like he'd never screwed up and hadn't left. He got the paper plates that he kept hidden so Brian wouldn't throw away. He didn't feel like doing the dishes later. He also grabbed some of the plastic forks that he hid with the plates. After heating up the spaghetti he sat Gus in his booster seat before pouring the milk. He made sure that the food wasn't too hot before adding some of the cheese.

"Thanks Dada, love you." Gus said with a big smile on his face. "After food we go to the ark?" Gus asked hoping that they could go play at the park. He loved it there.

"We'll see how cold it is first. If it is warm enough we can go for a while maybe your daddy be done with work by then." Justin said sitting down at his own plate.

"Okay," Gus said before he went to town on his plate.

Justin smiled watching Gus chow down on the food. He was glad he'd put a bip on Gus since some of the food was missing his mouth. "Go slow, Gussy. No need to rush it's only eleven we got plenty of time." He said not wanting Gus to choke.

Gus nodded his mouth full before chewing slower instead of inhaling the food. Justin started eating his own spaghetti keeping an eye on Gus to make sure he didn't put too much in his mouth at once. He had cut the spaghetti up into tiny bites for Gus so he could get it into his mouth better. They ate in silence for the most part, but Gus did ask when his daddy would be done half way through.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

After lunch was done Justin tossed the plates and forks before washing out the milk cups. He bundled Gus up in his little coat and gloves with his beanie on top of his head before getting his self dressed in warmer clothes. He'd told Gus if it wasn't warm enough to play they'd go do something else out of the cold. It was a warm day however, warmer than it had been the last week, so they set off to the park. He'd called Brian's office, but Cynthia said he was still in the meeting.

They played on the slide with Justin helping Gus up and catching him before he could hit the ground. Gus wanted to swing, but the ones for his age were all taken, but Justin found the solution. He went to where the big kid swings were at holding Gus on his lap swinging them both. He kept a firm hold on Gus not wanting him to slide out of his lap. He didn't go too high, but Gus was laughing and clapping his hands in excitement. He'd missed Gus so much in the last three weeks.

After they finished swinging Justin let him run around for a bit with one of the other kids. He knew that the mom was a friend of Lindsay's so they talked for a little too. He didn't take his eyes off Gus though knowing he could get into micheif if he did. He was a mini Brian at times and seemed to find a little trouble once in a while. Thankfully nothing happened and right before he was going to call Gus over to leave he came over his self. Gus climbed up on the bench with Justin's help yawning resting his head against Justin's side.

"Dada, I'm sweepy. We go see daddy done then home?" Gus asked burying his head into Justin's side.

"Yeah, we can go see if he's done." Justin smiled kissing the top of Gus head. He said goodbye to the mom before standing up making sure Gus was comfortable before they started leaving the park. "You have fun?" He asked.

"Yes always have fun you dada." Gus said letting his self relax in Justin's arms feeling safe.

"I do too, Gussy." Justin said pulling the hood up on Gus jacket too not wanting him to get cold.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Half way down the block was when they ran into trouble coming face to face with Michael. Justin didn't want any problems, but knew lately that Michael always strirred it up when he was around. They'd once been sorta friends, but ever since what happened with Ethan, Michael hated him. He tried being nice when they were around each other, but it always ended with him being told he should be gone from their lives.

"What do you think you're doing with Gus?" Michael asked glaring at Justin.

"I'm not getting into this with you now. Gus is trying to sleep so just leave it alone and let me take him for his nap." Justin said hoping Michael would back off since he did have Gus with him. "I mean you did tell me to my face that I'm dead to you last week at Lindsay and Melanie's when I went to see Gus. So if I'm dead then you can't be talking to me or see me." Justin added in the nicest voice he could muster not wanting to wake Gus up who he knew was asleep. He also tried moving around Michael, but he was blocked.

"You have no buisness being near Gus. You picked where you wanted to be, which I always knew you'd leave Brian. Brian doesn't want you near his son so hand Gus over to me. I'll take him back to Brian. You can go crawling back to the fiddler I'm sure he's wondering where you're at. I don't know why anyone let you near Gus to start with." Michael said before reaching for Gus.

Justin backed up before Michael could reach Gus though, but Michael yelling at him had woken Gus up. Gus tighten his hold on Justin not wanting to let go. He just wanted his daddy and to stay with his dada. He didn't understand why Michael was yelling at Justin. He kicked his foot out when Michael tried to get him again.

"Gus doesn't want to go with you. He knows you hate me and doesn't like you." Justin said, but of course Michael just kept trying to get Gus from him. Gus was also determined to stay with him as his feet kept kicking out. "Michael let go of him." He said when Michael tried pulling Gus from his arms causing Gus to scream as loud as he could. Gus' foot accidently connected with Justin's wrist on one of the kicks. It sent a bolt of pain through Justin's hand and up his arm. He bit down on his inner cheek not wanting to scare Gus even more. The weakness that came over his right arm was just enough for Michael to yank Gus away from him.

"Stay the hell away from us, no one wants to see you anymore Justin. You are nothing but a two timer who should have died. Brian doesn't love you, no one does." Michael said with venom in his voice.

Gus started screaming and kicking more reaching for Justin who was fighting back the tears from the pain and Michael's words. He knew Brian loved him. He'd told him that the night before and knew Gus loved him. He called him dada for pete sakes. It was the words that he should have died that made him stop from the shock. Michael had said he was dead to him, but he'd never heard him say he should have died. The only thing he could think about in that moment was when he'd been hit in the head with the bat. Gus started crying and yelling dada even louder, which broke him of his trance.

He went after Michael trying to get Gus back. He didn't care about his hand at the moment or the pain. He was worried about Gus and wasn't sure how to get him back without him getting hurt if he hit Michael. Instead of him getting at Michael he was the one that got shoved as hard as possible. He stumbled backwards trying to stay on his feet but tripped when his legs hit the back of a fire hydrant. He landed on the grass watching Michael walk away not even see if he was okay.

"Dada!" Gus screamed kicking even harder nailing Michael who was holding on too tight for Gus' liking. He didn't know why Michael had done what he did, but he wanted his dada.

"We're going to Brian just be quiet." Michael said walking away not caring if Justin was okay or not.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Justin sat there for a moment shook up, but he took his phone out of his pocket glad it had service. He dialed Brian hoping that he was out of his meeting now because he really didn't know what to do. Michael had just kidnapped Gus from him was the way he saw it. He got up off the ground before he started following Michael. He was relieved when on the third ring Brian picked up.

"I'm sorry, I tried holding onto him, but he was trying to get away before he was taken. Michael just snatched Gus out of my arms." Justin said hoping that he'd made sense at first. He didn't want Brian to be upset with him, but he had tried his hardest not to let go of Gus without hurting them both.

"WHAT?" Brian shouted into the phone causing Cynthia to jump since she wasn't expecting him to shout like he had. "Where are you at?" He asked.

"Following Michael to either the office or the loft. I don't know where he's going. I'm so sorry Brian. I didn't want to drop Gus or give him over." Justin said feeling like he'd let Brian down by not keeping Gus with him. "I took him to the park and was going to see you." He added.

"This is not your fault Justin, Michael had no fucking buisness taking Gus away from you. I'll call him and get him to come here. I was about to leave anyway." Brian said before he added later hanging up the phone. "Cynthia I may need to murder my former best friend have security down stairs please." He said before he started dialing Michael's number heading out of the conference room where they'd just finished.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

Brian had gotten a hold of Michael and he'd heard Gus screaming and crying louder than he'd ever heard before. He knew his son was more than upset, he was probably terrified after what happened. The security guard was there for Michael's safety really because he was beyond pissed off. He couldn't believe that his so called best friend had ripped his child from Justin's arms.

He didn't get what Michael could have been thinking to just kidnap Gus like he had. He knew that Michael and Justin weren't talking any more. He just hadn't thought it was this bad, but no one knew that he'd fixed things with Justin the day before. Brian was relieved when Michael walked in with Gus who was still screaming and kicking Michael trying to get away. He didn't know why someon hadn't stopped Michael with Gus throwing a tantrum like he was.

"Sonny boy come here." Brian said taking Gus from Michael holding his son in his arms trying to comfort him.

"Daddy," Gus cried holding onto Brian for dear life letting out a sob. "Dada fell, he push Dada away." He said his entire body shaking scared because he didn't know where Justin was at.

"It's okay Sonny boy, Daddy's got you. You're safe and Dada's coming too." Brian said rubbing Gus' back feeling his own tears wanting to come out. He was trying his hardest to wait until he saw Justin before he said anything to Michael. He could hear him talking over Gus' crying, but he couldn't say anything yet.

"What the fuck are you doing here, you caused enough problems get the hell out." Michael said when Justin walked in. "He needs to be thrown out sir." He said to the guard glad that Brian was going to do something about Justin finally.

"Shut the hell up, Michael." Brian said before he moved passed Michael adjusting Gus before he crushed Justin to him in a one arm hold. "I'm so glad you're okay." He said holding onto Justin as tight as he dared. "Here, take Gus while I deal with the kidnapper." He said after a moment.

"Dada," Gus said wrapping his arms around Justin's neck.

Justin held onto Gus with his left arm kissing his cheek before he left going to the elevator not wanting Gus to see what he knew was coming. The tight hold Brian had him in he'd known he was a basket of emotions at the moment. He almost felt sorry for Michael, but he was still too pissed off his self to feel too bad. He could have hit his head or anything and that would have been bad. He saw Brian turn towards Michael as the elevator doors closed as he held Gus telling him he was okay.

**~BJ JB BJ JB~**

"Why the hell did you do that, Brian? You just gave Gus over to that thing, he shouldn't be near Gus. He's fucking someone else now and you still let him in your life? You should never have saved him or helped him. He's a piece of shit. You should have left him there to die." Michael said after he found his voice. It would have been better if he hadn't though because a second after he finished talking Brian's fist connected with his face nailing him in the eye. He wasn't expecting it and went tumbling to the floor.

"YOU EVER TOUCH MY SON OR JUSTIN AGAIN YOU'LL WISH YOU NEVER MET ME." Brian yelled looking down at Michael. "You know nothing about Justin or me for that matter. Not that it's your fucking buisness, but we're back together as of yesterday. We however are nothing. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive you for trying to hurt Justin and Gus. We're not best friends anymore that has been terminated. Larry, toss the trash out the door." Brian said with fire in his voice before he stepped over Michael. "You better not even look my way if we see each other on the street." He added before getting into the elevator.

The elevator ride up seemed to take forever, but it gave him time too cool down. He hadn't planned on punching Michael, but when he'd said Justin should have died he lost it. He walked out of the elevator going to his office finding Justin and Gus sitting at his desk. Justin was holding Gus who had finally cried his self out into exhaustion. He wrapped his arm around Justin when he stood up holding him close as he could with Gus between them.

"I love you Justin, I don't know what I'd have done if you'd died. He's not going to get near you again." Brian said looking at Justin knowing he'd be a mess if he'd died. He still had nightmares some times from remembering Justin on the cold cement. "Let's get out of here." He said before kissing Justin.

"It sounds good. Just want to go back to the loft and sleep for a while with Gus between us. He's scared, but he cried his self out when we got up here he was already out." Justin said not wanting to think about what had happened. "Thank you, but Ben and Debbie's probably going to blame us for what happened." He sighed. "I love you too, Brian." He added happily at those words.

"Fuck them, Michael kidnapped my son from you. Lindsay and Melanie already know you're a second dad to Gus. They say nothing so no one else can either." Brian said kissing Justin again. He took Gus from him not wanting Justin to since he knew his hand was hurting. "We get home we can take a nap. Grab my bag and we'll go." He added.

He didn't care what anyone thought he was going to take care of the two that meant the most to him. Gus and Justin came into his life on the same night so they were the most important to him. Not everyone stayed friends with the ones they went to school with. He didn't even remember most of the people he'd went to high school or college with. If loving Justin meant he had to leave Michael behind he didn't care anymore. He'd made the break this time for his self instead of to set Michael free.

He wasn't going to keep someone in his life that would hurt the two people he loved the most. If anyone had a problem with it he'd tell them off too. He was tired of people telling him how he should live his life. He was also sick of no one getting what Justin meant to him. If they actually knew him they'd see that he put up a front because Justin had gotten so far into his heart. Justin broke all of his walls down and he was done hiding. If he had to he'd show the cameras to the ones that bitched about him giving Michael a black eye.

**~THE END~**

**EN: Thanks for reviews in advanced and kudos. **


End file.
